


strawberry kisses

by Guardian_Angel



Series: Dominant Iris [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Play, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Bisexual Female Character, Crossdressing, Everyone Is Gay, Female Character In Command, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Len is Daddy, Multi, Nightmares, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, Spanking, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel
Summary: When he noticed the skeptical look on Cisco's face, Francis broke out into a grin. "What? Sex is downright therapeutic. Besides, my baby feels lots better when he's subbing for me." Maybe TMI but Cisco was actually very interested in what Francis was saying."I don't get that," Cisco said honestly, brushing a few strands of hair from his face, "but I don't have too good experiences with subbing. I think I'd rather die than do it again."





	strawberry kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I'm back! It's a new installment to the series! If your heart dropped while reading the summary, then rest assured that subby Cisco will make an appearance in this series eventually....
> 
> Now this isn't only Cisco's story of adjusting to ColdWestAllen and their life...they have to adjust to his too. Hope you're there for the ride! Anyways, I wrote this over the span of several months and the version you see now was written in the middle of the night. I'm posting before I have the nerve to delete it again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There were a lot of things that were different about coming home. Other than the obvious romantic aspect of it, Cisco’s entire life was thrown. It's not like he thought coming back to Earth-1 would be the same-not with boundaries being redefined and the drama of what had happened in the past year looming over them...

He just didn't expect the adjustment period to be so hard and for dating them to be so different from the image he put into his head. 

For one thing, somehow Barry had bullied him into living with them. Granted, Cisco hadn’t put up much of a fight, although he still felt like he was imposing. Iris also hadn’t called off Barry for pestering him like she normally did. Really, Cisco still planned to get his own place eventually but when he told them that he was staying for the time being, Iris just gave him a knowing look before sing-singing, "Sure, baby."

It was a coordinated attack. They were  _evil..._ and Cisco loved it. 

Sleep also was a huge issue. Mainly the lack of it. Not for any intimate reason but readjusting to his Earth’s vibrations had Cisco up all night (much like his first couple of days on Earth-2.) Barry couldn’t bully him into sleeping in their bed when Cisco knew he’d only get up every ten minutes to busy himself. 

So they found a solution. Some nights Barry would (attempt) to stay up with Cisco, and other nights Iris would (attempt more successfully) to stay up with Cisco. Both of the time, they’d fall asleep hours before Cisco. He’d settle down with them on the couch, and watch TV until sleep won over. By the time he fell asleep, whoever was with him would wake up and carry/lead him to the bedroom so he could rest better. They got maybe three good hours with each other a day...and it wasn't really good for their relationship. 

Iris and Barry could tell it was stressing Cisco out a lot and that their reassurances weren't working.

"Adjustment period wasn't nearly this long on Earth-2," Cisco would whine, while they pet his hair, "and now I can't do anything. Can't go to work, can't hang with you. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Iris would frown and say that it was okay. Barry wouldn't say anything at all. Although he never said it, it was clear that Cisco didn't believe them in the least and just continued to hate what was going on. The relationship stayed stagnant until almost two and a half weeks later, when Cisco fell asleep and didn't get back up on time. 

Iris freaked the fuck out and called Harry and Caitlin to come over immediately. Barry sped them over immediately, and the nervous energy in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife until Harry let out a relieved sigh. 

”Ah, he did this with us too. Don’t worry about it,” Harry murmured, “just means he’s gonna get back to sleeping properly soon.” He brushed a lock of hair from Cisco’s cheek, giving them a glimpse of how close they had gotten in the last year. 

“Does this happen to you too? Every time you switch from this earth to yours?” Iris wasn't just about to take that for an answer...she had to know more about the situation.

 Harry shook his head. “I’m not as sensitive to all of that like the Ramons are. Francisco kept me up all night the only day he was here, and Francis didn’t sleep for more than three hours a day for a month.”

Iris winced. How did she not notice? “He does wear full coverage foundation,” Caitlin pointed out, “and he’s so...so put together that without being able to see the bags, there’s no way to see that he’s tired. Besides Harry should have told you.” Weak excuses, but they sure made Iris feel better. She playfully glared at Harry who  put his hands up in surrender. “Francis told me not to say anything. If you knew what I know about him, you wouldn’t tell either.”

Well yeah...he was kinda scary, even without knowing anything about his past except that his Harrison was dead (by Francis's hand) and that his boyfriend lived on Earth-1 with him. 

Really, even that information only served to make them more curious. Wally had uncovered it when Harry talked about how Francisco was getting irritated with some of his other doppelgängers who refused to recognize Ramons with no Wells. He had come back from Earth-2 and was really just giving them an update.

"He keeps saying that it's stupid and that he's gonna make his own council," Harry said, sounding amused, "I told him it's a good idea."

Francis just snorted. "Ah yes, good idea. Sure glad I'm not allowed at those meetings, cause I woulda hurt their feelings."

Iris thought it was kinda sad that Ramons were getting discriminated against, but before she could voice that, Francis spoke again. "Those sons of bitches think that they're goals and that being without a Harrison Wells is unnatural and that I'm doomed. Sorry but mines was a slick son of a bitch, and I'm so damned glad I put that I put that hole in his chest. Bitch deserved it."

What does one say to that? Apparently nothing, since everyone in the Labs were silent until Harry went, "You're right. He did. Worst version of me by far."

Francis just rolled his eyes. "It's true. I'm just glad killing him lead to finding my boyfriend who is the cutest."

"Not cuter than mine," Iris blurted out, and the conversation shifted. 

Francis's personality couldn't really be described either. Homicidal maniac? Sweet and caring? He was definitely a big fan of tough love, but it was a widely agreed on point that his hugs were godly. He never hesitated to show love when he thought that's what they needed...or disdain when he thought they needed it. 

Iris looked at Barry and saw he was making a face. Probably thinking of what had happened when Francis found out they had altered the timeline to save Len. That wasn't a good week.

Either way, Francis was an integral part of Team Flash, secretive weirdo or not.

Francis came to visit Cisco too, once Harry and Caitlin had left. He kissed both Iris and Barry on the cheek, leaving blood red lip prints where his lips touched them, before coming to Cisco's bedside. "Ah," Francis murmured, "he's pretty. Though...that's to be expected, yes?"

Iris giggled nervously, before agreeing with Francis. "Extremely. You've never seen him like like this before?"

"Last time I saw him, he was wearing significantly less," Francis clarified, "and crying a whole lot." Iris and Barry was visibly alarmed, but they got no explanation and really didn't expect one.

Francis kissed Cisco's cheek. "I'll expect to see him in STAR Labs soon. Stop hogging him." Iris promised. Francis didn't stay to hang out longer, only pausing by the living room to tug at Barry's hair and whisper in his ear.

"If you skip practice tomorrow, you'll regret it for the next week." Barry paled, Francis smiled innocently. "See you, loves!"  Then he was gone.

And it was Barry and Iris alone with Cisco again, who did end up waking up early the next morning, rushing out of the bed and straight into the bathroom. When he was done, Iris fed him a strawberry smoothie until he was hydrated and energized enough to get on with his day.

That's when change truly began.

***

Of course, Len comes back to them when they're wrapped up in an intimate moment.

Not  _that_ type of intimate moment, since Cisco has shown absolutely no interest in having sex with them. It doesn't bother Barry or Iris, although they've thought up ways to bring up the asexuality conversation up if they have to.

So Len doesn't come home while they're fucking. Len comes home, expecting Barry to jump into his arms immediately. That's what his baby always does when he gets home. It's clear that they're there since all the lights are on and he can hear something from the bedroom. There's no rush for Len though, he simply kicks off his shoes, hangs up his parka, and walks around until it's clear the noise is coming from the bedroom.

He can hear Barry and Iris talking, and faintly wonders who they're talking about. 

"What about here?" Yeah, that whine is definitely Barry.

 _"Big no._ Barry if you bite him up, everyone will see up there." 

"Isn't that the point?" His baby sounds all put out, but it makes Len mildly curious who the  _he_ Iris is referring to is. If they're in the middle of something, he usually would let them finish it out, but he's all tired and hasn't seen them in almost a month. He needs his lovers back. Yeah, he definitely opens the bedroom door but...but it's not a stranger.

The scene is not what he expected. Barry is playfully trying to nip at Cisco's neck, arms tight around his waist as he tries to get him wherever he can reach. Cisco is flailing, and threatening to hit him (although the threat is muted by all that adorable giggling he's doing.) Iris is being an enabler and just watching from a nearby rocking chair while sipping her coffee.

(Iris is always an enabler.)

"Best not hit him," Len says, after recovering from the shock, "he's into that too." That's when Barry notices him, expression changing about ten times a second. Before he knows what hit him, Barry's got him tackled and nearly sends him to the floor.

***

Of course Barry bursts into tears the moment they touch, and Len just coos gently, walking slowly over to the bed and setting his baby boy down on his lap as he sits next to a wide-eyed Cisco. "Hi baby. I'm home. It's okay." Len can tell Cisco's not used to how soft Len is speaking, and when their eyes meet, Cisco's cheeks flame up immediately. Barry points to Cisco, and mutters in the tiniest voice ever, "Cisco's here." Oh he's so little so quick. Must've been stressed out.

Len wipes his tears where they've fallen and kisses Barry's nose.

"I didn't notice," he deadpans, and it's Barry's turn to blush. Fuck he's happy to be home...

Cisco does more of that adorable giggling. Len would die (again) to hear that once more.

Barry hugs Len tighter. Clingy baby. He's been clingier since the break up. Len feels kinda guilty about leaving his baby and leaving Mommy but...they did something bad. He needed time to get over it. One thing for sure...he would never make Barry so miserable again.

When Len shifts, Barry makes an upset little groaning sound and Len has to shush him. "He's real clingy," Cisco noted, poking Barry's cheek. Yet he didn't seem bothered by it-probably used to it by now.

Damn...he'd been home long enough to get used to the clinginess.

"You know it. Baby, you not gonna let me go see, Cisco?"

Barry tugged Cisco over, and kissed him on the mouth before offering him to Len rather than moving. Len rolled his eyes, pinching that skinny little side before turning back to Cisco who was already surging in to kiss him. Fuck his lips were soft and warm and Cisco was already pulling back to stare at Len lovingly for a little bit before hugging both him and Barry in a lopsided embrace.

He wasn't expecting that level of affection but...he wasn't complaining. Len didn't even mind that he had the stupidest smile on his face until he heard the sound of Iris's camera going off. 

"My boys," she cooed, "now let Len shower-without you, Barry." Barry pouted, but climbed off of Len's lap after whispering, "I'll catch ya later, Daddy." Too quiet for Cisco to hear, so Len guessed correctly that Cisco didn't know about their age play yet. 

Len pinched Barry's nose and kissed him three times on the lips. A promise for later. 

***

"Hands to yourself, baby," Cisco grunted, smacking Barry's hand away from his ass for the third time that morning as he ran around trying to get ready. "But Cisco," Barry whined, "you look so good." A month in and Len had already managed to clear up what Iris and Barry would not.

Cisco wasn't asexual. He just wasn't ready for sex which was also great-fine with them! Honestly, they'd run every situation in their mind. Cisco could have decided he only wanted a platonic relationship which seemed like hell for all three of them now that they had already felt what his kisses and hugs felt like. The idea that they were okay with it just a while ago seemed unreal.

And oh, just a sexual relationship? There was no way in hell that they could ever view Cisco like they viewed Amara or Orion with whom their relationship was just sexual. Cisco knew about those two (Iris had mentioned them in passing) but didn't want anything to do with them until he had actually managed to have sex with his actual partners first.

None of that other stuff matter now that Cisco wanted both, and he already gave them the rundown on what they were allowed to touch or do. Touching his butt was allowed and happened a lot more than Cisco expected it to happen when he gave the very awkward a-okay.

"I'm in sweatpants and a t-shirt," he protested. Barry grinned, eyes glittering like emeralds. His arms went around Cisco's waist and he pressed his face into Cisco's tummy. "But your ass looks  _great._ " Cisco flushed, and ran his fingers through Barry's hair. "Oh...thank you baby," he giggled and Barry knew he had basically won. Just when he was getting ready to attack Cisco with more kisses, he was lifted up by one arm-and tugged forcefully away. 

"Cisco's ass always looks great but you," Len popped him right on his ass, making Barry squeal, "ought to let him go and keep your dirty little hands to yourself. Cisco, baby doll, you're gonna be late." 

That got Cisco up and running to get his Vans on. Iris pulled the red ones out of his hands and replaced them with his black ones. "These match better." He didn't argue with her-she was probably right. Whatever the case, he couldn't be late for this meeting.

He had to talk to the famous  _Francis_ who Barry talked about like he was evil and mean and scary. Cisco definitely didn't want to be late. (The last time he "met" Francis, he had been severely compromised.)

"Have fun," Iris called out, pressing her lips to his and distracting him all over again. She didn't touch his ass, but her nails dug into his waist and when he pulled away, he knew that they didn't want him to go.

He hesitated, but Iris gestured for him to breach. Her feelings on this didn't matter to her right now. It was time for Cisco to re-meet Francis.

***

_~~Jesus fucking Christ he's hot.~~ _

Francis waits for him in the backyard of a home too big to be real. He's wearing black faux-leather shorts with black fishnets underneath, black platform boots, and a cropped hoodie that has a mesh panel over his chest. Cisco can see his nipples and Francis laughs at the fact that Cisco is baffled at his nipples.

"Ours are the same aren't they?" It seemed Francis didn't bother with greetings. Cisco stumbled but didn't fall and Francis laughed at him-a huge belly laugh that shouldn't have been able to come out of such a little body.

Littler than Cisco's too. That waist was  _snatched._

Cisco flushes and shakes his head. "Mine aren't pierced." Francis raised an eyebrow. "How different. I know you've got tattoos." The reminder of that makes Cisco's spine tingle and he puffs his cheek. "Yeah, you put one there."

"Damn right I did." Francis looked so fucking proud of himself that Cisco couldn't help but smile. "How'd it heal, love?"

Before Cisco could reply, Francis had his hands up Cisco's shirt, stroking up his spine. "Healed fine," he mumbles, as if completely oblivious to Cisco's deepening blush and overall flustering. 

"Yeah, it healed fine," Cisco grumbled, happy that Francis was moving his hands. All too soon the hands came back-this time over his shirt-to engulf Cisco in a tight hug.

Cisco melted. How could Barry ever say such things about Francis? Cisco had yet to witness any of that. Eccentric? Yeah.

Weird? Yeah.

But that applied to all of them. 

"How's Ira? He feeling any better," Cisco asked, once they were seated on one of the benches that Francis had in his backyard. It was clear that one of Francis's favorite topics was his shy lovely boyfriend who had served Cisco with lots of tea after his initiation into the Council. Ira was very tall, very sweet, and Cisco had thoroughly enjoyed his company. The last meeting of the Council had revealed that Ira had been attacked by some unknown figure. Francis almost never went to any of the meetings and was notoriously hard to get ahold of, but Paco had managed it.

He informed them that Francis had killed the lunatic who did it as well as all the other members of the lunatic's cult. Cisco personally thought it was overkill, but only Kiko shared that opinion with him.

Francis nodded. "Oh  _much._ He's so much better. No more nightmares at least," Francis closed his hand into a fist, "I crushed those."

Cisco's eyes widened. Crushing nightmares was  _serious_ business and involved messing with a person's psyche. Francisco told Cisco to never do it unless he had to. Memories of Francisco doing everything to avoid resorting to that came up and brightened Cisco's mood. He really cared, hadn't he?

"You used vibes to crush his nightmares? Isn't that dangerous?"

"No," Francis laughed, "We did lots of therapy and when he didn't want to do that anymore, we fucked."

When he noticed the skeptical look on Cisco's face, Francis broke out into a grin. "What? Sex is downright  _therapeutic._ Besides, my baby feels lots better when he's subbing for me." Maybe TMI but Cisco was actually very interested in what Francis was saying. 

"I don't get that," Cisco said honestly, brushing a few strands of hair from his face, "but I don't have too good experiences with subbing. I think I'd rather die than do it again." 

Now it was Francis's turn to look skeptical (and a little sad.) "I thought Len would have fucked you five ways to Friday by  _now._ I know Iris and Barry are all about tiptoeing and shit but Len's been home for a hot minute." 

Cisco snickered, brown eyes sparkling with amusement. "Nope! I think he's also being a little careful. Besides, wanting to fuck me is not the same as wanting to dom me. I don't even know if they're into BDSM and I'm  _not_ gonna ask."

Francis raised his eyebrows before looking away and holding back a smirk. "They _definitely_ are. Before you ask, just use your common sense. You've been back for a while...what do you think is going on?"

It felt kinda weird talking about his ~~lack~~ of a sex life with Francis, but Cisco had always heard that friends tended to do that. Caitlin sure liked to overshare when she was drunk and Iris definitely spilled the tea during Girl's Nights. He knew that because Felicity never hesitated to tell him what Iris said when they were working together.

Yet he had never had that option even if he wanted to. Telling them about what Eobard was doing to him would be like jumping off a cliff down to a ground full of sharp metal spears. Everything going on with H.R had not involved sex and Cisco never found out if maybe it would have later on. 

Yet here he was, finally able to talk about his  _healthy_ relationship and whether or not his boyfriends and girlfriend were even nearly as interested in BDSM as him. Even if they were, he just had so much sexual trauma, he doubted there would be anyway to accommodate all his needs.

"I mean...maybe? Iris likes to do things for me and if she's not doing them for me she's telling me what to do but...that could be because she's bossy. And Len is just...Len. He could be dominant based off of how he acts but he's not-not trying to be?" 

Francis rolled his eyes. "Iris is very bossy but she's also all." Francis cleared his throat and stared deep into Cisco's soul. "You're  _mine._ You're  _my_ baby boy and I love you  _so much,_ " he said, in a near perfect imitation of Iris's voice, "Thank you for doing this, baby. Oh, you're doing so good, honey."

Then suddenly his eyes narrowed. "Barry," he bellowed, and that was it. Cisco was laughing so hard his stomach started to hurt. "Okay," he giggled, "okay! I get it! She's a domme! It's just she's so soft-"

"I doubt Iris is into being Mistress or Goddess," Francis contemplated, "but she's something. She can be firm but once when Barry ripped his stitches doing stupid shit he wasn't supposed to be doing, instead of chastising him, she got all quiet and soft once she saw he was crying. I mean, of course he was crying-ripping thirty-six stitches hurts but what did he expect? I wouldn't have yelled at him but surely a talking to was in order."

Cisco thought about it. 

"Len did end up giving him a good talking to once Caitlin got him in good shape. Whatever it is, it works for them," Francis yawned, "but you should get on that. You're in a relationship. Nothing's off limits. If you're nervous, just ask Len outright. He's the least likely to give you bullshit. You feel me?"

"I...I feel?"

Cisco felt that it had been a very productive re-meet and greet.

They had talked many many times before, but until the initiation ceremony, Cisco and Francis had never met. He kinda liked him more than he was expecting. It was a good surprise.

***

"How was it," Len asked, looking up from behind his book.

"Good," Cisco murmured, stepping out of the breach and plopping in Len's lap when the man put his book away. Len kissed Cisco's cheek and told him that Iris and Barry were having dinner at Joe's. "Think my invite got lost in the mail, sugar?"

Cisco snorted. "No, I think he just doesn't like you." Len's gorgeous blue eyes widened in faux surprise. "You wound me, baby doll," he pouted, pressing three sweet kisses to Cisco's cheek. Yeah, Cisco stopped trying to end the blushing. No matter what, Len's presence would just _do it._

"How was Francis? You two get along?"

"Yeah."

"Whatcha talk about?" Cisco playfully narrowed his eyes and said accusingly, "You're nosy!" Len shrugged, wrapping one arm securely around Cisco's waist. "I suppose so. Whatcha talk about, baby doll?"

Oh, how he _loved_ Len calling him baby doll. He loved all of Len's pet names actually.  _Baby doll._

"We talked about...tattoos!"

"He's got some beautiful ones. I did the snake wrapping around his leg," Len grunted, making Cisco's eyes light up in surprise. "Whoa! You're a tattoo artist!"

"Yep."

"You've got to tattoo me some day," Cisco pleaded, excited in a way that Len hadn't seen in a while, "please, please, please!" Len furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, sure. If you'd like but you know it's gonna hurt?"

Cisco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. I have several." Len got a look on his face that Cisco had never seen before. Ever. His eyes went dark and he bit his bottom lip and was quiet for a very long time. 

"Where," he finally croaked, after several long minutes.

Cisco was very tempted to say, "Guess," but it didn't seem like a teasing moment. Instead, he stood up and decided to start with his first tattoo. He hiked up his shorts and showed him.

_little one._

High high up on his inner thigh. Maybe a week ago he wouldn't have liked Len to see somewhere so...intimate to Cisco but now...now he felt better about it. They were dating. It was okay for him to see.

"How pretty," Len murmured, fingers gently feeling over the tattoo. "Thank you. It's my first one." Cisco lifted up his shirt just the tiniest bit to show off the flowers that lined both of his hip bones. They were tiny, delicate, and mute in their coloring.

"I got this while...I wanna say I was drunk but...I wasn't. It's dumb but I like them."

"I like them more than you could ever like them," Len muttered, drinking in every sight that Cisco allowed him. It was mesmerizing to watch him being mesmerized.

Cisco hesitated for a little bit before showing the next one. "Okay so," he huffed, getting flustered, "Francisco and I went to go watch the new Harley Quinn movie on Earth 2 and then we got Harley Quinn tattoos. He got 'Puddin' and I got this-"

 _Daddy's Little Monster._ Nape of neck. One of the more painful tattoos.

"It's always covered by my hair. I got this one because I  _love_ Harley Quinn and I feel like a fucking monster half the time. Also, I think I kinda relate to Harley, maybe."

Len kisses him. It takes Cisco off guard a little bit, but it's not long before he's kissing back. When Len decides that he's done with his assault on Cisco's lips, he gestures for Cisco to keep going.

"And this tattoo...is actually five tattoos in one. Five different artists. It's the symbol of the council I'm part of and the ink is a special type that helps amplify my powers and a lot of other shit." Cisco slowly pulled his shirt off and turned around. 

Right down his spine, in what had to be a painful, painful, couple of sessions were ancient letters that Len didn't recognize. Just about the coolest shit he ever saw. It seemed like a mixture of characters and some sort of hieroglyphics? Len wasn't sure.

"Yeah so my dopplegängers did this. Francisco did the one at the top which represents him. He also did the one at the bottom which is me. Then it's Francis, Paco, and Kiko's signs. I cried the whole time. It hurt so bad."

"Poor baby," Len murmured, "I bet it did. This is something else." Francis's naked and crying comment made sense now.

"Yeah it's my favorite next to little one. I'm glad you like them. They're all in places you wouldn't normally see so it's kinda like," Cisco turned back to Len and grinned, "it's our little secret."

Len just shook his head and glared at Cisco. "I swear you're doing this on purpose."

"Doing what?" Cisco tugged his shirt back on and was practically tugged right back into Len's lap. He immediately felt better, sighing happily. (No wonder Barry liked this so much.)

"Teasing."

"Not on purpose, usually." Len made a curious sound before shrugging. "Other than tattoos, what'd you talk about," Len asked, "tell me everything, baby doll."

Cisco turned red.  _Fuck._

Len's eyes narrowed playfully. "What were you guys talking about?" Cisco pouted, but didn't respond yet, pressing his face into Len's chest. "Oh, baby doll." he felt himself being shifted into a more comfortable position and then rocked, "you don't actually need to tell me." It made Cisco feel a little more confident.

"Can I ask you something...without you getting mad at me," the boy questioned, hands coming to unconsciously stroke at Len's biceps. "I'm not gonna get mad at you, baby doll. Ask away."

Len's worry was palpable-Cisco could feel it in the air. Maybe if he wasn't so bent on getting answers right then, he would have stopped to reassure Len that it wasn't anything bad. Instead, he took a deep breath, before going, "Are you guys into BDSM?"

***

Whatever Len was expecting...it wasn't that. Cisco's eyes were so wide and earnest and he was looking right into Len's eyes as he asked the question. Pride bubbled up in the pit of Len's stomach, so suddenly that it surprised him. The fact that Cisco was confident enough to look him in the eye and ask that type of question made him so so happy. 

Tiny steps were still steps.

"Yes," Len replied, because there was no point in lying to him. Better than him finding the box in the closet at least...

Cisco's eyes widened and then he furrowed his eyebrows. "So Francis was right...um...so you're a dom?" His baby doll spoke like the words were marbles in his mouth that he couldn't quite spit out. If this was his first introduction to the lovely world of BDSM, Len would have to tread carefully.

Very carefully, considering Cisco's past. However lying or sugarcoating it would be a disservice to Cisco. He had every right to know about everything he was asking Len. "I am. So is Iris. Barry's not. He's subby. You know what that is, love?"

"Yeah," Cisco sighed, but it wasn't an unhappy one. The tension left his body and he offered the tiniest little smile. Len let him gather his thoughts for a couple of seconds, grinning down at him when Cisco side eyed him. "Are you sure? You and Iris are kinda nice for doms."

Len snorted. "Yes, quite sure," a kiss to Cisco's forehead before continuing, "there are all types of doms. There's also different subcategories in BDSM. No one way to do it right...just lots of ways to do it wrong. That make sense?"

"No." Cisco shook his head, eyebrows furrowing. Len let out a startled bark of a laugh before expanding on what he said. "Hm...what I'm saying is...that if it's safe, sane, and consensual for all parties involved...it's alright. That's good. You get that part?"

A little nod. So Len decided to continue. "But if one of the parties involved isn't consenting, that's wrong. If it isn't safe, that's wrong. Ignoring safe words is bad. But the type of play doesn't matter in the whole picture, just how you conduct yourself. Do you understand?" 

Len knew that Cisco understood by the look on his face. "Yes, I got that. Are you guys...in a special subcategory?"

Maybe this was a conversation they should have been having with all parties involved but...since Iris and Barry showed no inclination to share about that part of their life...it seemed the responsibility fell on Len's shoulders. It seemed that Cisco realized his inner dilemma. "You don't have to tell me," he whispered, but Len kissed that thought away immediately. He did have to tell him.

"Ever heard of age play?"

Silence.

Then another sigh-this time of relief. Cisco closed his eyes tight, slapped a hand over his face and giggled. "Yes...oh fuck...I thought you were about to tell me you were into something more scary...which I cannot do under  _any_ circumstance so I felt like I was just gonna be sexually incompatible with you guys but I don't mind age play. That must be why you're so nice."

Len shrugged. That was much easier than expected. "No, baby doll. Nothing too scary, just age play. What do you think that involves for us?" Cisco squinted, making a low humming sound as he tapped at Len's forearms. He readjusted himself in Len's lap so that he was closer before whispering in his ear, like they weren't the only ones home, "You...take care of Barry and...he calls you Daddy?"

Fuck, he knew he startled Cisco with the abrupt laughing but Len couldn't stop himself. "Yes," he murmured, "yes that is what happens. What else, honey?"

Cisco bit his lip nervously. "Um...he calls Iris Mommy? And she gets to be bossy. And you get to be bossy."

Yeah, that was the basics of it. Before Len could explain some more, Cisco went, "But Barry's kinda bossy too so...you all get to be bossy and...Barry gets to be a bossy brat? And he gets to act like a kid."

"Splendid," Len clapped his hands together, "that's the gist of it. I'm surprised you know what you know."

"I used to play," Cisco admitted, "before I got with...uh...him. Kinda lost all interest in BDSM during that time period because...it wasn't as consensual as I pretended it to be and...he...did...some form of age play but...not fun. Not fun at all."

Len's fist clenched, and he had to work harder than usual to stop anger from seeping through. "I'm sure he was doing it wrong, baby. If you didn't like it, then it wasn't for you. If you don't want to try it again, then that's okay. We'd never force you."

Those pretty dark eyes shined. "I'd try it again...since it's you but...I'm still scared. And...I get weird about things."

"Everyone gets weird about things. For example, none of us are into diapers," Len informed him. Cisco nodded. "Me either. But...isn't some stuff necessary to playing?"

Len raised an eyebrow. What could Cisco be referring to. "I don't think so, love. What's bothering you? What do you think you need to like?"

"Punishment...maybe. I don't like getting hit really...and um....time outs doesn't work because I get panic attacks when I feel alone...and..." He sniffled so quietly that Len had to strain to hear it which wasn't very good. Also, Cisco's confidence was starting to falter and he was beginning to look down and fidget a lot. Tone of conversation had to change.

"Well rules are not here to control you, but rather they're here to protect you. We don't want you to break the rules of course, but our goal isn't to...isn't to make things worse by punishing you when you don't want it. We don't need to spank you to tell you that leaving your toys out isn't safe. You know that don't you?"

"Uh huh," Cisco mumbled. 

"And we don't need to put you in time out to correct behavior. Here's the thing, you are you. So how we play with you doesn't need to fit other people's standards. You're my sweet little baby doll and you just need a gentler hand-that's alright. We can do that. Just talk to me some more. We can figure out what you like, don't like, and what you're willing to try."

Cisco looked like he was getting teary eyed. "And baby," Len added, "you might not necessarily be little. It's not for everybody. Are you sure you're subby?"

Cisco nodded so much Len was worried he'd shake his brain. "Not dominant at all." Len wasn't really too surprised. "And...do you mind seeing others being spanked or put into time out? Because Barry is a little bit of a brat and he tends to do stuff on purpose to be punished."

Len kissed Cisco's lips when he noticed that Cisco seemed to be aiming to get one. Seems he guessed right because Cisco's whole face lit up. "As long as...as it's not...like too crazy I don't mind seeing it. You just have to give him makeup kisses."

"Oh, we kiss all the time. All the time," Len smirked, " Y'know we love our kisses. Is there anything else you're worried about?" Cisco tapped his bottom lip. "Uh...don't call me a good boy unless you want me to vomit. It's an actual guttural reaction, I can't help it."

"Noted. Anything you would like us to call you?"

Cisco giggled, and got the most mischievous look on his face. He put his hands on Len's shoulders and looked him right in the eyes again. "I like baby doll and honey. You're pretty good at pet names...how about you call me something and I'll tell you if I like it or not?"

"Angel."

"Inaccurate," Cisco giggled, "but it's okay. Makes me feel good." The happy honesty was back. Len couldn't feel better if he tried. After pressing a series of kisses to Cisco's face, he went on. 

While stroking Cisco's sides he shot out, "Darling, pumpkin, babe." 

Lots of giggling, but still definitely a yes. Len went through ten more nicknames-which all got yes except for, "sweetums." Way more than Len was expecting in any case.

"Princess," he offered.

"Hard yes."

Oh?

_Oh._

Len smiled, but not any wider than he had before. Cisco blushed, but it wasn't anything Len wasn't expecting. "I wanna try being little with you guys one day. I'm still not convinced I wouldn't be...bad at it but...I want to try."

"There's no possible way you could ever fail at being Daddy's little princess," Len asserted, kissing Cisco's forehead. Cisco made the sweetest little happy sound that made Len's whole heart swell. What a beautiful boyfriend he had. 

Cisco kissed him, and then suggested they move to the bedroom for ultimate cuddling comfort. And Len? Len didn't mind at all. 

The easy part was done. When Iris and Barry were back, they'd have to talk some more about more serious issues and what everything they did entailed. For now, he was content to cuddle his little love bug and protect him from all the bad things the world had to offer.


End file.
